Max Caulfield
Maxine "Max" Caulfield is an 18-year-old aspiring photographer and senior at Blackwell Academy and Chloe Price's best friend. She left her mom and dad in Seattle for the seaside town of Arcadia Bay, Oregon, where she grew up. Max is also a good friend of Dipper Pines with the two attending the same academy together. Max, however, is no ordinary kid as she discovers she has the ability to rewind time and even stop it in its tracks. How she obtained this ability is unknown though the Tenth Doctor believes that she is a Syndrigasti, or "Peculiar" as they are more commonly known, but more specifically an Ymbryne. Appearance Max is the quintessential hipster, preferring an understated style that consists of simple T-shirts bearing logos and "generic jeans" as they are dubbed. Max's regular outfit consists of blue jeans, black and white shoes, and a gray hoodie. She wears several different T-shirts, usually with a doe on it. Max also sports a brown satchel. Personality Max is geeky, quite introverted and slightly self-conscious, particularly when it comes to her photography. According to herself, she rather likes to observe the world around her than actually participate in it; that's why several students think she wouldn't really care for others. But on the contrary, she makes a genuine effort to show kindness to all of Blackwell's students. She's a clear, deductive thinker, smart and sneaky, but practical, reasonable, and mature for her age, something that makes her a kindred spirit with Dipper, especially compared to her best friend, Chloe. She is also brave, placing herself in harm's way to protect those she cares about. Max has a great affection for photography, always taking pictures of her surroundings, since she considers it a way to "be part of the world at a safe distance", and aspires to make it a career one day. She especially has a fable for old analog cameras and instant camera selfies. She also seems to like obscure movies and anime. Powers and Abilities Max has the ability to manipulate time itself. Her powers were likely triggered by the shocking experience of seeing Chloe Price get shot in the girls' bathroom at Blackwell Academy, and it was there that Max Caulfield's power manifests for the very first time. This makes Max an Ymbryne as a result and a very powerful one at that. However, there is a limit to Max's abilities as they are not yet fully developed or mastered. Despite that, Miss Peregrine herself commented that Max has enormous potential as an Ymbryne. *'Temporal Rewind:' Max can rewind time to a limited degree. She, alongside those with similar abilities and experience with time travel, is unaffected by this, remaining in a fixed position while time flows backwards around her, and she retains all recollection of what happened afterwards. As a side-effect of this, Max may seem to suddenly disappear and/or appear out of nowhere to those under the effects of her powers. Any items on her person before time traveling are also kept with her after the fact. As a sort of focus for her powers, Max normally extends her hand out to rewind time. *'Temporal Jump:' Max once "jumps" back in time into a specific situation. This happened when she discovers her ability to rewind time after witnessing Nathan kill Chloe in a fit of rage. The first and only instance occurs, when she suddenly finds herself back in class, several minutes prior to the incident. It's likely that this a deeper manifestation of her rewind power that requires a lot of energy and only when experiencing that kind of shock was she able to do this. *'Temporal Freeze:' Max is able to stop the flow of time. The first and only instance this occurs is when she attempts to save Kate Marsh from committing suicide. She is unaffected by this and is still able to move around normally, but the amount of concentration to maintain it was extremely harsh on her body, as seen by her being too weak to use her rewind power after she made it up to the roof. *'Time Travel:' Max can transfer her consciousness back to the time period when a photo was taken in order to change the past by focusing on a photograph with her in it. However, she is unable to pass the 'photographic bounds' of the background while using the ability. The Max of the past seems to only remember the altered timeline. *'Future Visions:' Max gets visions through which she can deduct the future from to some extent. In these visions, she is able to witness Arcadia Bay being destroyed by an oncoming storm. It is possible that they aren't just visions but rather 'time jumps'. Weakness *'Limitations:' Max seemingly needs to concentrate to use her powers at will, seeing as when she was under the effects of anesthesia she didn't have the strength to rewind time. The excessive use of her powers or pushing their limits seems to be able to lead to disorientation, nosebleeds, and even unconsciousness. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Life is Strange